Kids!
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Shuichi suddenly wants to have kids, of course Yuki is against it, But does The Pink-haired little Baka ever listen to Yuki of course not! UPDATED CHAP 6 UP
1. What do you think of Kids,Yuki?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN gravitation**(even though I wish I did)

**Description:Shuichi suddenly wants to have kids, of course Yuki is against it, But does The Pink-haired little Baka ever listen to Yuki of course not!**

**Warning: This will change from Yuki's POV to Shuichi's POV a lot so just telling you now p.s. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! And there's fluff**

**Kids!**

"Yuki" Shuichi said while shaking his lover still sleeping in bed. "What?" Yuki said still half asleep an then took a moment to look at the clock "What the hell do you want it's freaking 4:30 am!" "Uhh… Yuki I was wondering what you think about…-" "Spit it out already!" Yuki yelled. "Yuki what do you think about…kids?" Shuichi asked sort of hesitant. "Kids? I hate them why?" "Well, Yuki I was thinking about…adopting kids…Yuki? Yuki?" Yuki didn't answer because he was still in shock at what his pink-haired baka had just said to him but he quickly snapped out of it. "Shuichi" Yuki said while sitting up on his bead and then grabbing his lovers shoulder and pulling him close to him. "Do you _really _want to adopt kids?" Yuki asked his lover hoping the answer would be _no _but of course he could only hope.

**Shuichi's POV**

My lover just asked me if I really wanted kids it didn't take long for me to answer though. "Of course I want a child Yuki ,I want a family with you and I know how to take care of a child Yuki because I've baby sat before so please Yuki! I really want kids!"

**Yuki's POV**

I saw how much my baka had wanted a child in those big violet eyes of his that I usually give into but this time was different. "No. No kids. No way. End of discussion Shuichi. That's final." I said coldly. I saw my baka's big violet eyes start to water. I hated when he cried, But I will not adopt kids no matter what he says.

**Normal POV**

"YUKI! WHY NOT! WAHHHH!" Shuichi ran out of their apartment. "Damn brat…" Yuki got out of bed because he new that he would not be able to go back to sleep again and it was already 8:30 so he walked to his study to work on his latest novel. (back with shuichi) "I cant believe Yuki didn't want any kids…" Shuichi was walking aimlessly until he stopped to look at a big house there were big red words on the house it read 'FOSTER HOME'

**A/N: (I'm sorry it was so short) Well there you go if you want me to continue I will I no it sucked because This was my 1****st**** fan fiction + im only 13 so this was really hard to right I would also like to no some tips on how to make stories. PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED IM VERY COLD **


	2. Twins!

**I'm Back with chap 2**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Graviation**

**Twins!**

"Foster Home" Shuichi read aloud. Shuichi walked into the Foster Home and saw a woman at the front desk. "Hello. Are you here for adoption information?" asked the woman.

It took Shuichi awhile to answer because he was thinking about Yuki and how he would react. "Yes!"

"Okay actually the foster home is going to be closed soon and if we don't get these kids good families soon…Well…" The woman had just said enough to make his heart crack in two. The woman started to talk again "But if you adopt it'll help this adoption home a lot!"

Shuichi started thinking -I wonder if this woman is really just bullshitting me into adopting- "Well that's good because I'm going to adopt! But how long does it take?"

"Well no one is waiting in a line to adopt from here so only a week starting from when you pick a child. But first young man I need to know two things before this." the woman handed Shuichi a paper it read(p.s. I don't know about any of this legal crap so im making it upJ)

**Adoption Agency Form**

**I (fill name here) am (age) years old and would like to adopt a child.**

**I (name) also have a job and have enough money to take care of a child/children.**

**Are you married (Yes/No)**

**Do you have a criminal record? (Yes/No)**

**Do you own or rent a house (own/rent)**

(and so on)

Shuichi filled out the form and gave it back to the woman who read it over.

"Shuichi Shindou, age 20(etc.)

"Ok. Let me take you to the back room where the kids are so you can pick one." the woman led Shuichi into the room behind her "Here they are" said the woman

**(Back with Yuki)**

"What the Hell is wrong with him wanting kids all of a sudden? Speaking of that baka where the hell is he anyway its been three hours?" Yuki said while taking a cancer stick out from his pack and pushing it on his lips then lighting it.(know it was short little thing for yuki oh wellJ)

**(Back with Shu)**

Shuichi looked around the room and saw a pair of twins that caught his eye he walked over to the two and crouched downed to match the twin toddlers height "Hi. What's your names?

The girl with blond pigtails and glasses who could easily be mistaken for Yuki's child said "Ki-Kirimi" The little girl said while blushing. Then the older sister who had long flowing brown hair with bangs (imagine Mio from K-on with bangs and brown hair) who also had glasses said "Marrian" she said with the up-most confidence.

"You too are the most cutest things! ,Ma'am I'd like these two please" said Shuichi while picking them up.

"Okay lets do the paperwork." The woman led Shuichi into the back to do the paperwork.


	3. New Home

**Disclaimer: no I don't own gravitation okay?(but I do own the kids and gravitation DVD vol.1)**

**Back with chap.3 ive been having writers block and I really want to make this a long chapter but I cant guarantee anything so bear wit me…**

**New Home**

(its been a week already…) Shuichi walked back to the foster home where he had adopted two kids a week ago. "I'm back! Where are my _adorable _little children!" Shuichi said while walking in the foster home.

"Ah. you're here right on time too." said the woman with a smile on her face. "Right this way please." she said leading him into the room behind her again. "Here come get your two girls!"

Shuichi ran into the room walked over to his new children and picked them up Kirimi hung on his neck afraid of falling while her sister, Marrian just was sitting on his arm with her arms crossed.

" please come back to the front with me, bring the kids." said the woman while smiling at them.

Shuichi followed the woman back to the front with the kids in his hands still. The woman handed him some paperwork "please fill these out, then you can leave." Shuichi took the paperwork looked it over and filled it out then gave it back to the woman who looked over it again.

"okay your all ready to go." "You can leave now. Bye Kirimi Bye Marrian." the kids waved good-bye to the woman.

**(10:30 pm)**

While they were walking home Kirimi was getting curious of when they were going to get there. "Uh…Mommy…?" she asked because it was obvious Shuichi was the more feminine one in the relationship.

"Uh…Y-yes Kirimi?" Shuichi said while blushing because he never thought that they would call him 'mommy'. "Mommy when are we going to be home?" "In a few minutes we'll be home, Okay?" He said. This time Marrian spoke up "Mommy do we have a Daddy?" Marrian said because her curiosity was eating her up inside.

"Yes you do Marrian a very handsome daddy!" Shuichi said but then he remembered Yuki "shit" shuichi said under his breath knowing that the girls didn't hear him. -Damn! I completely forgot about Yuki what will he do when he says _my _kids-_our _kids-

Shuichi was at the apartment he put down the kids to open the door. "Moment of Truth" Shuichi thought. The door opened. Shuichi walked in with the kids "Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi said staring at Yuki on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Good Night" he whispered to his lover. "Girls follow me." Shuichi led the girls into the guest room "You two or going to sleep here tonight." The girls changed and went to bed.

**(next day)**

"SHUICHI!" screamed yuki. "Oh. Shit." said Shuichi. "what am I going to do?"

**a/n: I wonder what shuichi will do? there you go this was such a pain for me to write I don't feel like typing ever again in my whole life but I will ;) **


	4. Yuki,We're parents now

**Disclaimer:I **_**DO NOT OWN **_**Gravitation**

**A/N:OKAY! THIS ONE IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED! YAY! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Yuki, We're parents now**

Shuichi heard Yuki scream his name from the guest room so he ran in there as fast as he could to make sure Yuki didn't hurt the kids.

"YUKI!"

"SHUICHI! W-WHO THE HELL ARE THESE KIDS AND WHY ARE THEY IN MY HOUSE!"

Yuki yelled at Shuichi while pointing at the kids who were on the verge tears.

"YUKI! STOP YELLING YOUR GOING TO MAKE THEM CRY!" Shuichi yelled back while running over to the kids and wiping away there tears with his thumb.

"It's okay, I'm here." Shuichi said hoping to calm them down.

Shuichi turned around to face Yuki. "Yuki, please let them stay!" Shuichi figured that he'd tell Yuki later that he'd adopted them.

"NO! SHUICHI YOU CAN'T LET THESE KIDS STAY HERE GO TAKE THEM BACK WHEREVER YOU GOT THEM FROM!"

Yuki saw that shuichi started to cry. "A No is a no Shuichi and that's final."

The girls looked at Shuichi and saw that he was crying. "Mommy don't cry." Kirimi said to their new mommy "Yeah. It's not good to cry. You'll get hungry, trust me I know." Marrian said.

"Shuichi….Did they just call you…'mommy'…Shu don't tell me that you…Adopted…Did you…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shuichi…your kidding me right, or am I dreaming, yeah that's it im dreaming im still on the couch resting…"

Shuichi wiped his tears away and thanked the girls. "Yuki, your not dreaming I _really did _adopt kids…"

Yuki turned his head to look at the kids in Shuichi arms, Yuki put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a smoke put it in his mouth and lit it.

"So these _really are my kids _you're saying." Yuki blew out a puff of smoke.

Kirimi put her hands over her nose and started to cough and so did Marrian.

Shuichi ran up to Yuki and grabbed the smoke out of his hand and put it out. "YUKI! YOU CANT SMOKE I MAY BE USED TO IT BUT THE KIDS ARE'NT YET!"

"While. I'm. In. My. Study. Don't. bother. Me." Yuki walked out of the room and into his study.

Yuki lit up another cancer stick and smoke. "Damn brat…he always does stupid shit like this but this has to be the worst…I swear he's going to get when im not this stressed out." Yuki opened his laptop and began to type up his new novel.

(Back with Shuichi)

"Girls let's let daddy cool off before we see him again, okay?"

**a/n:OKAY IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER Next chapter will be more exciting I promise ;)**


	5. Yuki's cold but truly sweet heart

**A/n:****SO Guess what…I'm back! With chap 5 also I just started school today so I don't know if I can continue…SORRY…I will NOT ABANDON this fic!**

**ChloboShoka: Yuki will eventually…in this one…**

**Mrs. Flower O' Shea:Actually im 10 yrs old and thanks for the advice!**

**Yaoifangirl89: YES THE THOUGHT IS KAWAII**

**Roku-Chan793: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *hides* Oh Yeah! This chap is for you!**

**Yuki's cold but truly sweet heart**

(10:30)

By this time Shuichi and the girls were asleep on yuki and Shuichi's bed.

Yuki stopped his typing to go check up on his baka and the girls he walked in his and Shuichi's bedroom.

"Asleep they all look so _peaceful_" Yuki walked up to the bed and pulled the covers over Shuichi and the girls he was cradling in his arms. "Night, my _3 little brats._"

Yuki walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

However Yuki did not notice that Marrian was actually awake.

Marrian opened her eyes and started to whisper to herself. "Ohh, daddy you have such a cold but truly sweet heart… I can read you like a book."

(next day)

(6:30 am)

Marrian was always an early bird so she always got up before everyone else. She got out of Shuichi's arms and then her sisters and walked to Yuki's study.

"Ohayo, Daddy."

"Hey, What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up early, it's natural for me. So what are you doing Daddy?"

Yuki was getting sick of geing called 'daddy' but he didn't say it. "Typing my new novel."

"Oh really let me see!"

she ran to him than sat on his lap.

Yuki looked at the girl sitting on his lap.

Marrian quickly read through it all.

"That's good Daddy but wouldn't it be better if it were like this?" Marrian put her hands on the laptop and began to write.

"Hey! Don't mess-" His words were cut off by hers.

"Done!" She said while smiling proudly.

Yuki quickly read it over and too his surprise it fit, it fit the characters personality's and it was written better than he would have put it.

"Daddy? Daddy? Is it good?" Marrian said.

Yuki patted her on the head with a microscopic smile on his face while saying "Yeah it's good…I guess."

Marrian smiled back. "Thanks."

Yuki took Marrian off his lap got up and went to the kitchen with Marrian following behind him.

"Hungry! I'm Hungry Daddy!" Marrian said with a smile on her face that for some reason reminded him of Tohma's Evil Smiles.

"Here." He handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." She sat down at the table an ate while Yuki went into the living room to watch T.V. and rest for a little bit since he pulled another all-nighter again.

Marrian finished eating her cereal and then she went into the living room and saw Yuki sleeping. She got onto the couch with him and snuggled against him and went to sleep.

(8:30)

(shuichi is now awake with Kirimi)

" *yawn* " shuichi rubbed his eyes "Hey Kirimi where's your sister?"

Kirimi yawned too. "marrian is an early bird so she's probably in the living room or something.."

Shuichi got up and walked into the living room and saw Yuki and Kirimi sleeping together.

Shuichi smiled warmly. "Sweet Dreams." He said then going back into his room to sleep.

**a/n:well in my opinion this is mor like an OVA it didn't have much to do with the plot it was just Yuki's and Marrian's Relationship growing more….(the next chapter someone else is going to write) **


	6. Enter Uncle Tatsuha

**Okay people im back also can isay IM VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING school's been on my ass lately so…Yeah!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation but I DO own the name gamergurl425...BELIEVE IT!**

**A/n:Okay people ive been getting sorta sad lately from the lack of reviews but let me say again ROKU-CHAN U ROCK AND ALL MY OTHER REVEIWERS OH and I've been sorta running out of Ideas…So Yeah! :3**

**Enter Uncle Tatsuha!**

Yuki and Shuichi were starring into each others eyes with a look of Im-not giving-up-before-you-do.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shuichi broke the silence.

"BUT YUUKIIII!" He said while dragging on the name. "I CANT TAKE THE KIDS TO WORK K WILL KILL ME!"

"SO I HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING!" Yuki replied(in a loud way).

Shuichi started to make the puppy-dog face that he got to perfection because apparently practicing in the mirror DOES help.

"Nope. No way in HELL Shuichi remember the last time I brought YOU!"

(flash back)

Shuichi was walking outside the room that Yuki was because Yuki said to wait out there for him.

Shuichi was starting to get bored so he got on the floor and laid down on the floor until he saw something…shiny.

He walked over to it, it was elephant shaped and it look like the trunk was a switch of some sort.

Shuichi flipped the switch and flame started coming out.(it's a lighter) This startled Shuichi and he threw the lighter in the air it landed on one of the magazines and started a fire.

Shuichi started to panic so he did the most logical he could think of: Call Yuki.

"YUKI!"

Yuki stepped out.

"What do you wa- SHIT! SHUICHI HAND ME THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Shuichi did as he was told and handed Yuki the Fire Extinguisher.

Yuki put the fire out. "SHUICHI!"

"I'm SORRY!""OUT."

"BUT YUKI!"

"OUT."

"okay…"

(End Flashback)

"So. It was just a small fire…"

"THE WHOLE FREAKIN TABLE WAS ON FIRE!"

"Still…"

"Can't you just find someone to take care of them like a friend, Maiko, Hire a nanny?"

"I guess so…"And with that Shuichi left Yuki alone and searched for their address book.

"Mika…No…Tohma…No…Maiko…No…Tatsuha…I guess as longs as he keeps his mouth shut it should be okay…"

Shuichi called.

"Hey Tatsuha! I was wondering if you could come over and watch…something because I cant call anyone else…So please!" Shuichi pleaded.

"Maybe…But I need to know what it is…AND what's in it for me…" Tatsuha said while grinning because he knew Shuichi could hook him up with Ryuichi Sakuma Something.

"Okay fine." Shuichi started to whisper. "Me and Yuki adopted two girls from the foster home but Yuki cant take care of them today and I have to go to work so I cant do it so, Can you also if you do it I'll give you Ryuichi Sakuma's Autographed Kumagoro."

"WAIT! YOU GUYS ADOPTED AND YOU OR ANIKI AREN'T DEAD YET. Wait so does this mean that I'm an Uncle?" "yeah but anyway can you do it?"

It took awhile for Tatsuha to answer. "Yes, But I better get the autograph.""YES! TATSUHA THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so when do I need to be there""right now"

"Okay I guess im on the way as soon as I hang up""Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye"

Shuichi went into Yuki's study to tell him.

"Yuki guess who I got!"

"who?""Tatsuha!"

"Oh god Shuichi you _really _know how to take an idea and mess it up."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"Never mind."

….

Shuichi was dressed and at the door waiting for tatsuha. Yuki already went to his meeting

The door opened.

"Finally Tatsuha!

"Hey I'm sorry there was traffic"

"Yeah whatever, the girls are in the guestroom sleeping I've gotta go so just make sure the kids are fed and entertained, Oh yeah the blonde one is Kirimi the one with brown hair is Marrian okay! Bye!"

"bye"

Tatsuha turned around to see to see Kirimi and Marrian.

"So I guess your Kirimi and your Marrian." he said while walking over to them then crouching to reach their height.

"Hi im Uncle Tatsuha" God uncle sounds so old Tatsuha thought but he smiled anyway.

"Uncle Tatsuha?" Marrian said.

"yeah""Have you seen red rimmed glasses anywhere?"

"No. Why?"

(I hope you people havent forgotten but Marrian and Kirimi wear glasses) Marrian put Kirimi in front of her and said "She needs her glasses to see."

"I haven't seen them I'll help you look though okay?" He said with a sincere smile.

Tatsuha looked under the couch and found them. "Are these it?" he said with the glasses in his hands

Marrian ran up to him grabbed the glasses and put them on her sister.

"Thank you." Marrian said.

Kirimi walked up to him and got really close to his face which made Tatsuha Uncomfortable.

"Now that I look at you, you look a lot like my daddy…"

"I get that a lot…"

**A/n:Okay next chap will be part 2 of this chap okay!**


	7. Update: Author's Note's

**Okay I said this was on Hold but I have a little update if you want to adopt this fic you can send me a message and ill say yes or no okay? Okay also if know one gets this fic in two weeks _I will update._**


End file.
